Brawl
In Brawl Mode, you are unable to choose your heroes freely. Instead you will be given a choice between two random heroes. This mode contains only one lane and two turrets defending the base in both teams respectively. Brawl matches usually ends in a much shorter time comparing to Classic Mode and Ranked. This type of match is best for raising lost credit scores due to reports and AFK behaviour. To find out more about game modes, visit the Battle Field Guide The main thing that distinguishes Brawl with Classic is its simplicity Players are only given ONE lane instead of three. *The player is given a choice between 2 random heroes. *Players who have been already out of the base can not re-enter the base. *Items can only be bought inside the base, in order to buy more you must die and respawn. This mode is suitable for players who are looking for excitement or to try out new heroes. Guides to Brawl Brawl Guide 1.jpg Brawl Guide 2.jpg Brawl Guide 3.jpg Brawl Guide 4.jpg In-game At the beginning of the match everyone will start with 800 Gold and heroes at Level 3 instead of Level 1. All players will spawn in a circle, which is the only zone where you can buy items. Once leaving the circle you are unable to buy any items regardless of the amount of gold you have unless you are defeated and respawn within the circle. In Brawl Mode going back to base will not regenerate any health nor mana. Healing Spells such as Revitalize and Vengeance or Support heroes with healing capabilities can be used as temporary regeneration. However, heroes who die in battle will have a chance to drop healing glyph. Brawl Ingame - Upper Bush.jpg Brawl Ingame - Lower Bush.jpg Jungles are also provided in the middle of the lane. In Brawl Mode, there is only type of jungle monster and that is the Brawl Monster. Killing the Brawl Monster regenerates large amounts of health and mana. Tips & Tricks *Know who's playing To achieve victory. There are many heroes to choose from with different styles of play. Know what the function of the skill, strengths and weaknesses of heroes, where the best position for each hero. It's very important to win the battle, especially in Brawl where almost every fight is a team battle. *Spell healing Choose a healing spell rather than an attacking spell, unless it has heal skills. Base can not be entered after being abandoned, so most heroes can not heal their HP. Healing spell can sometimes save lives. *Buy the right stuff Be careful in buying goods. In Brawl, the important thing is to get rid of the enemy as quickly as possible. Prioritize items that can add physical attack damage, especially when playing as a hero ranged. *Hiding in the bush There is a small shrub that can be used to hide. Take advantage of it to surprise enemies, enemies can be quickly overcome, especially if they are alone. The shrub can also be used to avoid danger. *Replay hero selection At the beginning, players will be given a choice between 2 heroes. If these two heroes are less suitable to play, do not hesitate to randomize one of the heroes. Choosing the right hero is what differentiates to win or lose. *Enlist the enemy In one lane, it's easier to guess your opponent's movements and set where we want them to be. Fish the enemy near the bush or toward the tower to help the team battle. *Teamwork Probably the most cliche tips ever, but it really works. In Brawl, the fight is harder to win because all heroes defend the same lane. Never start a game when alone, unless absolutely sure. Category:Browse Category:Brawl Mode Category:Game Mode